User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Wiki High S1 Ep 1
Narrarator: Welcome to Wiki High. A place where shit will go down. And all the students start scandals. But first meet the new girl. Lizzy Grimes. She has NO idea what she's in for. But then again nobody does. Delia: Watch it newb or I'll catch the outcast. Lizzy: Ok then......... bitch. (Lizzy goes to her locker while Yazzy is at her locker then closes it until she sees Ash near her) Ash: Hey..... Yazzy: Oh Ash. Ash: Are we going to the party later? You know......... boys? Yazzy: Yeah guys are hot but I might not........ hey who's she? Ash: Hey! Lizzy: Hi. I'm Lizzy. Yazzy: Why hadn't we seen you? Lizzy: New girl. You won't be like that one chick will you? Yazzy: Delia? Uhhh no. K? I'm Yazzy, that's Ash. Jake: As in Ashley. Ash: Call me that one more time and I'll rearrange your face got it, scrub? Jake: Fine then! (Lizzy laughs as Jake rolls his eyes walking away while Yazzy looks impressed) Nick: Hey Sam think Sarah likes me more or Kelly? Sam: Neither. Nick: Bye bitch. (Nick walks over to Sarah) '' Nick: Hey Sarah. Sarah: Oh it's you. Nick: Party this week? You, me? Sarah: I dunno. Depends............ ''(Nick follows Sarah out as she lights up a cig) Nick: Please???? You know you love me. Sarah: Don't even go there boo. Nick: BYE! Sarah: BYE! Jessy: Shot down.......... Nick: Ugh! Shut up! (At Lizzy's) Lizzy: Mom. I'm fucking home now! Ms Grimes: Lizzy! Watch your mouth. Lizzy: Ok. Ms Grimes: How was school? Lizzy: Ok. Ms Grimes: Make any friends? Lizzy: Yeah. I might meet them at the party on Friday. Ms Grimes: Oh well then. Lizzy: Lemme go? Ms Grimes: Ok well it is a party after all. Lizzy: Thank YOU! (The next day at school as Yazzy closes her locker then startles as her and Scottie spot each other) Scottie: Yasmine. Yazzy: Scottie............... Hi. Scottie: So you goin' to the party Friday? Yazzy: Well .......... I dunno. Partying's not my scene or in my DNA. Plus who would wanna see Yasmine Blakely at a party? Scottie: DNA? (Scottie scoffs) Scottie: It's a state of mind Yaz. Plus fuck what the others would say? I would. Yazzy: Wow......... Nick: Hand me a shovel before please? Scottie: Shut up! (Lizzy grabs Yazzy) Lizzy: Oh sorry. Who's he? Yazzy: Called him! I mean.......... Lizzy: Guess who's going to the party. Yazzy: Awesome. Ash: So we're all going? Lizzy: Yes! Yazzy: Yeah............ (At the party) Nick: HEY KELLY! Kelly: Oh Nick. Nick: Wanna get with me? Kelly: Eh. (Kelly walks away) Nick: Bye bitch. Lizzy: Geez get over yourself. Nick: How? Lizzy: You seem like a douche with a big ego. Nick: Whoa there New girl............ Lizzy: NO! NO! I'm Lizzy Fucking Grimes! I may have been at the school for like a week and shit but I can sooooo see through you. You don't want Kelly, you were just gonna use her cause rejection........... bye bitch. (Nick walks past the bathroom where Cam and Joanna are making out and leaves the party, then Delia sees Lizzy and rolls her eyes) Jessy: Is that Lizzy? The new bitch? Delia: Yes. Watch out she's feisty. Jessy: Maybe maybe not. Soon........... Narrarator: This is only the beginning........... what will come for Lizzy and any others? Find out on an All new Wiki High. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts